


Making Lists

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that irk Shori about Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Lists

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/2515.html)  
> A/N: I last wrote these two in... December 2011. It's been a while. xD;; They're still my adorable baby!OTP though and a few days ago this suddenly happened.

There are some things that irk Shori about Marius. Like how he is so easy and friendly with everyone, leaning into Sou and hooking his arm through Kento’s without conscious thought. How he’s grown taller than everyone else despite being the youngest and most childish out of all of them. How he suddenly starts blurting out English or German or God only knows what language out of nowhere. How he talks about one day going to America and maybe even Hollywood or Broadway to become a movie star or back to Germany to his friends and family once he wants to settle down with a wife and family.  
  
So when he thinks about it, Shori is pretty sure that with a list like that, he shouldn’t like Marius at all.  
  
The problem with that thought is, that he knows it’s the opposite. It’s because he likes Marius too much that he ever even thought of those things.  
  
He doesn’t want Marius to comfortably nap in Fuma’s lap because that just means when he rests his head on Shori’s shoulder or reaches out to hold hands with him, it’s nothing special – like it is for Shori.  
  
He doesn’t like having to look up at Marius now, because in his head, he’d always liked the image of locking his arms behind Marius’ neck and leaning down a little to softly kiss him on the lips.  
  
He doesn’t admire Marius’ language skills, because he himself doesn’t have them, making it impossible for him to understand it when suddenly a foreign language comes out of the younger boys’ mouth. It’s not fair – he wants to hear and understand everything Marius says.  
  
He doesn’t want Marius to talk about leaving because… well. It’s obvious, isn’t it? Despite everything, despite being Sexy Zone’s center and gaining more and more popularity and opportunities to shine, he still feels like there’s a constant danger of Marius going somewhere he won’t be able to follow and he hates it. Even just Marius going on about his own little fantasy world hurts a little, because no matter how well Marius describes the world he sees, Shori can’t.  
  
So it’s all the older boy can do to try and keep up, to not be left behind completely. He tries to ignore it when Fuma sniggers at him, noticing without a doubt how much milk Shori consumes in a day in the hopes of growing more and faster, or when Kento tells him to “stop pulling Mari’s pig-tails and just confess already” because the two of them have no idea what it’s like. Sou at least tries to understand and be sympathetic, but Shori knows he goes on the other boy’s nerves when he goes on and on about all the irritating things Marius does or doesn’t do. Sometimes he catches the hint of a knowing smile when Sou thinks he isn’t watching and it makes him clench his fists because apparently everyone knows all about how he feels.  
  
Everyone, except the boy himself, Shori thinks, not for the first time, as he watches Marius laugh and duck away from under Fuma’s long tickling fingers; that shrill little squeak leaving his lips when he’s just that little bit too slow. By the time he flops down on the couch next to Shori, he’s panting from running around and his smile is so big it’s almost splitting his face in half. Shori likes this smile the most, it’s the one Marius has always had, before photographers started to tell him to try and tone it down, to smile a little differently to make it look “prettier”. They have no idea what they’re talking about.  
  
“Ah, I’m exhausted,” Marius announces and lets himself fall sideways and into Shori’s lap, eyes immediately falling closed.  
  
More often than not, Shori will use these opportunities to tease Marius, sometimes teaming up with Fuma or Kento or both to make their youngest turn into a pouting giggling mess of Marius. Today has been a long day for all of them though, and none of the others are paying much attention to them, so instead he reaches out to run soft fingers through Marius’ long hair, trying to comb out some of the product. The younger boy hums contently and rubs his cheek against the soft material of Shori’s costume pants as he tries to lean into the caress even more. Marius curls in on himself more and even though he certainly doesn’t look much smaller for it, there’s something about the way he fits himself to the older boy so easily and trustingly, that makes them seem like puzzle pieces falling into place. Shori can’t help it, he starts smiling fondly and continues his ministrations, thinking that for at least a few moments, there’s nothing he dislikes about Marius at all.


End file.
